ライブラリ
by nyaneenia
Summary: Baru satu minggu di Tokyo, Karma sudah bertemu dengan pemuda yang ke-pedean. /AsaxFem!Karu/


**ライブラリ** by nyaneenia. All characters belongs to Matui Yusei- _sensei_. OOC, gender benderKarma. Oneshoot. AsanoxFem!Karma.

 **Summary:** Baru satu minggu di Tokyo, Karma sudah bertemu dengan pemuda yang ke-pedean. /AsaxFem!Karu/

.

Karma berjinjit dan menjulurkan tangan sepanjang-panjangnya. Sepertinya kakinya akan sakit sebentar lagi, karena ia sudah berada di pose itu selama dua menit. Dirinya hendak mengambil sebuah buku politik setebal dua kamus Bahasa Inggris yang selalu menjadi pajangan di rumah. Demi tugas, Karma harus mati-matian melaksanakannya. Kalau saja internetnya tidak diputus oleh mama tersayang, buat apa Karma repot-repot ke perpustakaan. Apa lagi waktu tahu buku rekomendasi dosennya. Belum dibuka saja, matanya sudah keburu panas. Semua tulisan tertukuk nan berguna itu, serasa memancarkan cahaya dewa.

"Ssee.. dii.. kiitt.. laa… giii…."

Tubuh gadis itu termasuk tidak pendek kok. Itu adalah tinggi normal bagi seorang gadis Jepang. Raknya saja yang ketinggian. Tadinya Karma mau lompat-lompat sambil menarik bukunya sedikit demi sedikit –namun begitu kepikiran akan resikonya tentu saja tidak ia laksanakan. Rencana keduanya, menyeret kursi perpustakaannya, jadikan pijakan, ambil buku, dan kembali duduk dengan tenang. Ta-daa. Tapi tidak mungkin juga. Ini perpustakaan bagus –mereka menggunakan sofa berbahan beludru halus. Bisa-bisa pipinya kena tampar penjaga perpustakaan. Ha.

Sebuah tangan pemuda terlapis kemeja panjang warna putih terjulur dan mengambil buku pilihan Karma. Ia menyodorkannya pada Karma.

"Yang ini?" tanyanya sopan dengan mengembangkan senyuman.

Karma dengan cepat mengangguk. "Oh –iya! Terima kasih. Kau sangat membantu, emm,"

"Asano gakushuu." Sambung pemuda pemilik iris violet itu. "Panggil aja 'Mas Asano' ya. Biasa dipanggil begitu." Ucapnya narsis dengan cengiran yang mengembang.

Karma ilfiel mendengar panggilan pemuda di depannya. "Ehm, terima kasih ya Mas Asano. Ano, aku kembali ke tempat dudukku, ya. Sekali lagi terima kasih."

Asano mengangguk sopan dan mempersilahkan Karma untuk lewat. Gadis itu sedikit menunduk sewaktu melewati Asano.

Entah darimana asalnya, Asano mencium bau manis khas Stroberi yang memasuki indra penciumannya. Mungkin kah dari gadis yang baru saja melewatinya? Sangaat. Manis. Membuatnya mabuk. Terdegar hiperbolis ya.

Asano yang lupa buku apa yang tadi hendak ia ambil –mengambil asal buku di dekatnnya dan mencari tempat duduk sang gadis. Tadi dia juga lupa sih, menanyakan namanya. Otaknya hanya mengingat paras ayu sang gadis yang sekarang menjaditambatan baru hatinya, dan rambut sewarna Delima.

Irisnya di gerakan ke kanan dan kiri, mencari-cari sang gadis. Ia memincingkan matanya sedikit.. dan –ketemu!

Dengan langkah mantap dan pasti, Asano menghampiri sang gadis, dan duduk di depannya. Karma yang sedang asik menulis, mengangkat kepalanya –dan dengan refleks membetulkan rambutnya yang menjuntai ke belakang telinga. Karma menyiritkan dahinya.

"Uhm… hai? Mas Asano? Ada apa?"

Asano terkekeh. Dalam hati menjerit kesenangan karena gadis di hadapannya memanggil namanya. "Nggak. Nggak kenapa-kenapa. Boleh kan aku duduk di sini? Tempat yang lain udah penuh."

Karma kembali menyiritkan dahinya. "Hmm?" ia mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh penjuru pertustakaan. Jarinya menunjuk ke arah pojok.

"Itu di sana masih ada yang kosong mas. Banyak malah."

Asano mati kutu. Ia berusaha mencari alibi. "O –oh meja yang di sana sih, sudah di pesan sama orang.."

Emangnya ini restoran, bisa pesen meja gitu

"Loh, emang bisa?" Karma menyudutkan Asano.

"Yah. Gitu deh." Najis. "Jadi intinya aku ngga boleh duduk di sini?"

"Ah! Ngga kok. Boleh-boleh aja." Ucap Karma cepat. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah buku yang Asano bawa.

"Kau juga jurusan Politik?" Asano mengangguk kecil. Karma berucap 'oh' panjang dan melanjutkan menulis.

Asano hanya membolak-balikan buku politik di tangannya dengan malas. Ia baru ingat, tujuan sebenarnya ke perpustakaan hanyalah untuk numpang ngadem. Di luar cuaca sangat terik –dan perpustakaan kota ini memiliki pendingin ruangan yang banyak. Maniknya terlihat bergeser kanan-kiri dengan cepat.

' _ah materi ini_ mah _sudah ku khatamkan._ ' Batinnya nista.

Pemuda itu merasa jenuh. Ingin sekali dirinya mengajak gadis di depannya mengobrol –namun sungkan. Gadis itu terlihat sangat khusuk dalam menulis. Tanpa sadar, Asano malah menopang dagunya dengan sebelah tangan –memperhatikan Karma.

Karma bisa merasakan ada sepasang mata yang mengawasinya. Ia menoleh ke Asano.

"… summimasen Mas Asano. Apa ada yang salah?"

Asano secepat kilat langsung tersadar dari lamunannya. "Ah, nggak, kok… oh ya. Ngomong-ngomong, nama neng siapa ya?"

Karma tersenyum kecut mendengar perkataan Asano. "Akabane Karma. Panggil aja Akabane-san, ya."

"Oh.. Neng Akabane…" Asano rupanya punya masalah dengan telinganya.

Gadis bersurai merah itu berusaha sabar dengan orang yang baru ia temui hari ini.

"Jadi.. Neng Akabane kuliah di mana?" tanya Asano, berusaha membuka percakapan.

"Kunugigaoka." Balasnya singkat.

"Oh ya? Aku juga di Kunugigaoka. Kok kita ngga pernah ketemu ya? Padahal 'kan satu jurusan."

"Aku murid baru di Kunugigaoka, mas. Baru aja masuk dua minggu. Pindahan dari Kyoto."

"Oh gitu. Dari universitas mana emangnya?"

"Universitas xx."

"Oh.." Asano manggut-manggut. "Kenapa pindah Universitas?"

"Soalnya pindah rumahnya ke Tokyo, mas. Jadi ngga perlu repot balik Tokyo-Kyoto."

Pinter.

"Nggak, nggak, bukan gitu loh…" ia mengetuk-ngetukan jarinya di meja perpus. "Maksudnya, kenapa keluarga kamu pindah ke Tokyo? Urusan bisnis, atau gimana?"

"Ohhh" Karma manggut-manggut. "Kalau itu sih, kontrak rumah aku di Kyoto sudah habis, kebetulan kakaknya ayahku punya rumah, jadi kami tempatin dulu,"

"Oh… gitu." Asano berusaha mencari topik pembicaraan yang lain.

"Rambutmu… panjang juga ya, Akabane-san,"

Karma sedikit tersentak. _Aahh akhirnya dia tidak menambahkan_ neng _di namaku_. "Ah, iya, ini kupanjangkan dari kelas dua sma,"

"Waah, sudah lebih dari 3 tahun ya?" Karma menagguk. Rambut sepunggung yang ia gerai begitu saja bergoyang dibuatnya. "Sekarang 'kan musim panas. Apa tidak gerah?"

Gadis itu menggeleng tanpa melihat ke arah lawan bicara. Tangannya masih sibuk menulis. "Sudah biasa. Lagi pula kalau aku keluar ruangan di musim begini, rambutku kukuncir."

Asano manggut-manggut. Kehabisan bahan pertanyaan karena lawan bicaranya menjawab dengan simpel –alias tidak bercabang, dirinya hanya bisa diam. Sepasang iris violetnya setia melihat ke arah gesture tangan Karma yang asik menulis. _Tulisannya rapih_ , batin Asano. Karma tahu bahwa dirinya sudah diperhatikan dari tadi, namun ia pura-pura tidak tahu dan tetap asik menulis.

Pemuda bersurai lembayung senja itu merogoh sesuatu di dalam kantungnya, setelah itu berdehem kecil. Karma mengalihkan pandangannya ke Asano.

"Kalau begitu.. aku pergi dulu, ya. Maaf telah mengganggu. Dan terima kasih atas waktu mengobrolnya."

"Ah tidak kok, sama sekali tidak." Bohong sih,

Asano beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan mengucapkan selamat tinggal kepada Karma. Gadis itu membalasnya.

"Pheeww," ucapnya. "Aku harus kembali menulis!"

.

.

.

 **A/n** nyanee gak bisa nulis sho-ai tapi pengen banget AsaKaru, jadi inilah jadinya. Semoga tidak nyampah ya *wink*

Labil sih, ini mau dilanjut atau end aja. Review?

.

.

.

 **Omake**

"Uumm –ah akhirnya selesai juga. _Otsukare, watashi_." Ucap Karma setelah dirinya selesai merangkum beberapa bab dari buku tebalnya. Baru saja ia hendak meninggalkan perpustakaan, namun langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat secarik kertas kecil di mejanya.

Karma menyiritkan dahinya. _Sejak kapan kertas itu ada di sana_? Batinnya. Tidak mau ambil repot, Karma mengambil dan membacanya. _Pantas saja orang itu bisa meninggalkanku dengan tenang._ Gadis itu kembali membatin

'Asanogakushuu email .com'

 _Siapa juga yang mau mengirimu e-mail, mas._


End file.
